Lady Chats and Voting
by bjaarcy
Summary: Kurt tries to get Finn's opinion on Rachel running for class president over warm milk. The following lady chat does not go well. Spoilers up to s3x04 Asian F.


"Who're you voting for?"

Kurt asks this as soon as he sets the glass of warm milk by Finn's side table, and Finn looks up from his PSP to look at his step-brother curiously. This is not how they usually begin what Kurt likes to call their "lady chats over warm milk". Finn has long passed trying to get Kurt out of the habit of calling it that.

"Uhh," Finn says as he pauses his PSP and sets it aside, "what?"

Kurt rolls his eyes, sitting at the foot of Finn's bed and looking at him in that way that Finn's learned meant that Kurt was getting impatient. Finn knows Kurt well enough by now to not have Kurt become impatient.

"For class president," Kurt explains slowly as Finn pauses his game to reach for the milk and – _oh._ Right. That.

"What do you mean?" he asks, but Finn's playing innocent. Or, at least, he's trying to.

Earlier that day, Rachel had pulled him aside to tell him about her plans to run against Kurt and Brittany for class president. She said she was doing it so her application for NYADA looked even more brilliant, despite if she gets the role for Maria.

To be honest, Finn's not sure who he's going to vote for. On the one hand, it's Rachel, his girlfriend, who had practically just gotten back together with him, whom he loves so much. He doesn't want to lose her over something as stupid as not voting for her in an election. Not that he wouldn't vote for her, because – even if she is his girlfriend – Finn thinks that Rachel's campaign won't be that bad. He firmly believes that she'd make a great class president.

On the other, it's Kurt, his step-brother, the one whose back he's always supposed to support. Finn doesn't like Kurt pissed at him, and he definitely does _not_ want to get into a pointless argument with Kurt over the fact that Finn might not vote for him. Again, not that he wouldn't, because even he knows that Kurt could make a huge difference at the school, and that's something Finn would like to see.

He's so screwed.

And, making matters worse, Kurt obviously catches his bluff, if the scoff coming from him is anything to go by.

"Finn, you're horrible at lying," Kurt reminds him, again, smirking a little bit and cocking his eyebrow in that way that Finn's already used to.

Finn sighs. "Kurt, I –" he says after a while, but he has no idea how to continue what he's started.

Kurt presses his lips together in a thin line, dropping his head to look into his lap. "Well, you're going to have to figure it out eventually," Kurt states, his voice quiet. When he looks up again to meet Finn's gaze as Finn sips at his warm milk, he continues, "I'm sorry I have make you choose between love and family, but those are your only choices, Finn."

He looks at Finn silently for a few more seconds, and Finn's beginning to squirm uneasily under Kurt's eyes. It's like they're trying to send the message "I want you to choose family", but Finn really hopes he's wrong.

Because he seriously cannot handle that. Especially if the only thing he has to arm himself with is warm milk. Seriously, at least give a dude some time before dropping stuff like that on his head.

So, Finn simply shrugs, hanging his head in guilt. Reluctantly, he says, "I just – I really don't know, dude."

Kurt sighs heavily, and Finn can tell it's one of those sighs Kurt makes when he's either really sad or really angry. Finn hates knowing that he's the one who caused that sigh. When he looks up, Kurt stands up from his place on the bed with a defiant expression across his features. His arms are crossed and his jaw is set.

"Well," Kurt says, "I clearly just have to talk Rachel out of running, seeing as you can't even make up your own mind about a small vote."

Finn furrows his brows, and he's saying "Hey!" out of reflex, but Kurt's already gone, stomping out of the room. Finn sighs, looking at the half glass of warm milk in his lap. He shakes his head, because he already knows that Rachel is totally not going to stop running for president.

And it's not _just_ a small vote. It's a vote that could change how Rachel and Kurt's plans for university could end up. It's a vote that could change his relationship with his girlfriend and with his stepbrother. It's a vote that could change everything about Finn's senior year. It's a vote that could just change the _future._

If Finn can be completely honest with himself, he's scared of the future. He doesn't know what it'll have in store for him. He doesn't know what he wants it to have. All he knows is that it's all just happening _too fast_ for him to really keep up with – more than usual, too.

It's just all so damn _confusing_ and Finn hates that.

Shaking his head again, Finn downs the last of the milk, placing the glass off to the side before picking up his PSP. Un-pausing it, he lets himself think that it's better to have his brain waste away on stealing cars in a virtual game, instead of letting it wonder about how he's going to get out of this situation.

* * *

><p>Written because I was so damn happy to hear that Kurt still has lady chats with Finn :) Hope you enjoyed!<p>

x o x o bjaarcy


End file.
